


Phantom

by metamorcy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Family, Gen, Ghosts, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The uninhabited house was settled in a nice neighborhood, untouched for years, no one ever living inside. But one day, a sold sign was listed in front and a group of eight walked in to live at their new home. The problem is that the so-called abandoned house wasn't so abandoned and never was. No pairing. Tsuna and Arcobaleno centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this isn't a horror nor is it supposed to be scary. It may start out like that but its a fluff series.

" _When I first saw that house, I thought it was perfect. It was a house that I could live with everyone else happily, a house that I would be living in forever, and perhaps even raise my children later on in life. It just gave me this warm feeling that I was going to be happy here. But I didn't think about what could already be there…"_

* * *

A deep sigh slipped through Luce's lips, her dark eyes looking over the various listings of houses within Venice, Italy. There were so many, but most were apartment complexes that wouldn't be able to fit the amount of people she had planned on staying with her. It needed to be bigger, a mansion hopefully, or at least a place that had a large amount of land to do renovations. Money didn't matter at all that much to her or her little family, they just wanted a good home that they could escape to, someplace away from their dark lifestyle. A hitman, a scientist, even a mafia boss, and many more would be dwelling in that home and they couldn't be near anyone or any innocent family either. Their little group of eight were known as the Arcobaleno, a group of people connected to the underworld, and were known as the strongest within it.

For Luce, she was a retired mafia boss from the Giglio Nero famiglia, well semi-retired, since she still kept in touch with her own mother who had taken over for her. Apparently, the current boss wanted her to take some time off in order to… _explore_. In basic terms, her mother wanted her to find a man and produce an heir for the famiglia. But well, she got some time off from the paperwork she had to deal with, it was like a vacation in a way. And it wasn't that bad, she still had that childish dream of getting married and having a family, though that family was now extended with the other members of the Arcobaleno.

'Such a hard decision. There doesn't seem to be anything yet.' Silently grumbling under her breath, she pushed all of the papers to the side and dumped them immediately into the trashcan beside her desk. She called up some people, asking for help in finding a place, yet nothing came up. Even her connections couldn't help her. There was nothing on the market that would fit their needs in any way. But she was persistent. She wasn't one to give up from just a little setback. It was only on her last realtor call that something finally happened.

"Actually, I think we might have a place available. The family that used to live there hadn't been using it for almost ten years. They've finally placed it for sale so, if you like, you can check it out. You can come by the office tomorrow to grab the keys to check it out. It's quite big, able to fit about six people, or a large family, and it's in a large, wonderful neighborhood that's really nice. The reviews on the area are really positive. The land space is quite big so if you need to add in some rooms or expand some, it's definitely possible. I believe it's going to be fully furnished since the old family doesn't want it anymore. But I must warn you, the place isn't cheap."

Luce felt like grinning at the happiness that flooded her. Finally, she had been able to find something that sounded wonderful _and_ fit her criteria. She immediately jumped up from her seat, clutching the device against her ear. "Yes! I'll come by tomorrow in the morning to get the keys!" She hummed to herself as she continued to listen to the realtor on the other end of the phone. She had a strong feeling that this place would be perfect. She knew it. It had to be for the sake of everyone.

* * *

All it took was one look, just _one_ measly look. It was all she needed to do before her gut feeling resonated within her to tell her that she was absolutely correct. The house was wonderfully decorated and up-kept - despite being abandoned for the past ten years - with a delightful porch in front that had a swing set on the side. The swing looked out into the street and garden in front, locked in place to prevent it from being moved. The garden had plenty of large trees that grew white and pink leaves and flowerbeds with all sorts of species. It was clear that someone had been hired to keep the place tidy and beautiful at all times. The street was situated before the house, but she hadn't heard or seen any cars coming by for minutes and there was no other house close by within sight. The closest one was to the right and that was about a fourth of a mile away, far enough so that they couldn't see each other. It was a little disappointing that she wouldn't be able to interact with anyone, but with the type of people she was living with, it was for the best. From there, another mile or two was a highway with plenty of stores and restaurants she could visit and dine at.

Back to the house, the entire place was surrounded by trees and if not, open land. Luce smiled to herself and stepped closer to the large house, still examining over each and every little thing. There was no fence, not that it was needed, and a large garage that could probably hold four cars inside with many more on the pathway. Any extra could go to the street. Stepping up the front stairs, she went straight to the door, looked over the wonderful brown color, and unlocked it. As she pushed it open, the door creaked slightly from disuse, and she stepped right in with a light skip. There was a thick scent of dust coming from its abandonment, but a little bit of cleaning and opening of the windows would fix that right up.

A large staircase was to the side, leading to the second floor, and the room next to it was a large living room. From there, the kitchen was right behind with a dining room attached as well. A hallway was between the stairs and the other rooms, connecting to each and every place. Luce continued to look around at each and every place carefully. The furniture that was within complimented the room perfectly, the colors matching just right, and the kitchen had all of the utensils she needed that could be added to her own items. There would be no need to change much. Behind the stairs was another large room that looked almost like a study room and then two bedrooms in the very back. Each bedroom had its own bathroom that was fancy in appearance and another bathroom out in the hallway for shared use. Along the way, she stopped at a single door that had yet to be opened. Curious, she jiggled the doorknob gently and pushed it open, revealing the stairs to the basement. But it was dark with no lights and she patted the side to find the light switch. Flicking it on, she was disappointed that nothing happened.

"Ah, that's right. There's no electricity. Oh well," Luce pouted, but continued on, moving to the kitchen where a backdoor was located to the outside. She could see the backyard or what consisted of one. It was just more open land with those pretty-colored trees and a pathway that went around in a circle with a small fountain in the center. Opening the door, she took a quick peek to the side and saw another porch with plenty of chairs on top where people could sit in the shade. "This place looks so good and if we make the study room into a bedroom, we'll have seven bedrooms. Just one more…And that basement could be used for Verde's experiments."

This time, she went upstairs to the second floor to investigate the rest of the place. There, at the top, she found a large open space that had two split hallways on the side. A couch and desk with a television were at the center and more various items were around either on the side or by the walls. She first went to the left to investigate, finding two bedrooms with conjoined bathrooms. On the right or north, it was the same, but it had an extra room that looked like a playroom. Luce grinned. 'Jackpot!' It was exactly what she had hoped. There were eight rooms in total she could use.

'Well, I'll still need to make some changes for more bathrooms for those other rooms, but that shouldn't be too hard. And maybe expand the place a little more. Oh, I can't wait! Ah, I better call the realtor and everything!' As she messed with her cellphone, she didn't notice a small shadow peeking its way through a door nor as it followed her around in uttermost silence.

* * *

It had taken almost two months to get everything settled and a little bit longer to get it fixed up. However, despite everything, Luce was smiling to herself proudly in content, looking over her newly furnished place that would now be considered her home. Her stuff had already been moved in along with the other Arcobaleno's items as well, everything placed as it was in their previous homes. Luce frowned slightly at the thought of her fellow Arcobaleno members, knowing that they wouldn't be able to visit anytime soon, but that didn't bother her all that much, it gave her enough time to get everything established. Nothing had really changed much except for the added bathrooms and some expansion on either certain bedrooms or sitting areas to accommodate eight people. Everything was looking just as she had envisioned it. Money, of course, hadn't been an issue since everyone in the group had pitched in, making a few requests here and there to be added or fixed. It wasn't a problem at all and everything had gone well.

When it had finally finished, the first time she stepped into the place, deserted of the bustling workers, she smiled. To her, this was a place that she could finally call home after all. Immediately, she went around the building, looking over everything as if it was the first time before settling into her own room. Everything looked perfect, just the way she'd wanted it. It had the right colors, the right amount of lighting both from the sun and fixtures, and even the right amount of couches that would fit everyone if they all decided to head into one place.

'I really can't wait for everyone to come see this place.' She squealed happily within her mind and eventually sat down into the living room to relax. Her fingers searched for the TV remote and switched on the device, looking up for some channels to watch. For the rest of the day, she just wanted to lean back and relax. As she flipped through the various programs, searching for the right channel to watch, she didn't notice a wisp of darkness slowly creeping up behind her. Within that abyss, a hand materialized from it and reached out, grasping the back of the couch. Then a face shifted through. The darkness dissipated slowly like mist and a figure formed instead, standing behind the woman quietly. Gradually another hand crept out from the blackness and went for Luce's shoulder, grasping it lightly.

Immediately, the woman gasped, snapping her head around to peer back. Nothing. There was nothing there. Suppressing a shiver that went down her spine, she turned back to her show and pushed the incident away. 'It must have been the air conditioner. Probably should turn it down later.'

The shadow, however, remained in the same place, never having moved from its spot, before finally vanishing into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Besides that incident that day, the house had been absolutely peaceful. It was like nothing could go wrong, like there was only peace. Luce took full advantage of everything; the kitchen, the front yard where she did some gardening, even the large bathtub where she could soak for hours. It was quite tempting to fall asleep, but she always resisted because of the fear of actually drowning. And the silence, it was wonderful - the best. There was no noisy yelling going on in the background, no guns firing, no explosions... It was just peace and quiet.

Settling next to the kitchen island with a stool, she quietly ate her homemade pasta with rich cream cheese sauce. Her fork twisted around the long strands of pasta, pooling in the center of her plate, and lifted it up to her mouth. Some of the sauce managed to get onto her chin but with a quick wipe of her napkin, it was gone. Vegetables were pushed to the side, heavy in the dark greens, evening out the diet. Her eyes glanced around the kitchen, peering at the refrigerator to the multiple cabinets. Everything was fully stocked for use, ready to be emptied the moment her companions came to stay. However, as she continued to eat, about halfway into her meal, there was a noise. It was a sharp smash that echoed through the silence, shifting the harmony that had once been instilled within the air.

Her senses picked up immediately, still keen thanks to her lifestyle in the dark world despite being away from it. There was always the possibility that someone could follow her with the intention to kill, to make sure she couldn't produce an heir, or just simply for revenge. She went still, momentarily cutting off her breathing as she listened for any continuing sounds. Her ears waited for footsteps, breathing, anything that would give the intruder away, but there was nothing, just silence.

Out of curiosity, she stepped away from the kitchen and tried to focus on where the sound had originated. It took a while, but she managed to locate it upstairs. She tilted her head at that as her mind thought of all the possibilities. Her eyes peered at both the front and back door, narrowing her eyebrows as she continued to think. There was no way someone could have gotten to the second floor. She had made sure there would be no access from outside, keeping all the doors and windows shut and locked. The doors even had a special bolt at the top and bottom to ensure that entry from outside persons wouldn't be allowed unless she'd permitted it. Of course, there were also no openings or pathways to use for climbing, making access from the outside ridiculous.

Narrowing her eyes as she continued to think over her possibilities, she stepped around the staircase and went for a drawer close by. Her fingers pulled it out immediately and went for a small box within, working through the lock that surrounded it. Within moments, the device was popped off and she drew out a small handgun, grasping the weapon tightly in both hands. As she checked for the bullet case, Luce clicked off the safety, preparing to fire at a moment's notice to defend herself. The kindness and adoration that were normally in her eyes was gone, revealing a coldness that swept through and would freeze whoever peered straight into them. She wasn't taking any chances on letting herself get attacked, not within her own home that she had finally managed to get.

Slowly, heading up the stairs, she peered down the two hallways from the large open space, mentally deciding which one to head down first. 'Well, it did sound like it came from the left. But the ones who should be staying there are Reborn and Viper.'Gathering her courage, she went straight to the doors, listening for movement on the other side, but there was just silence, nothing that gave the intruder away.

She bit down on her bottom lip, wondering if there was, by chance, an assassin within the area. Luce hoped not. She may be an ex-mafia boss, but she was no fighter like the others. Wiggling her nose, she slammed open Viper's door first, stepping in with her handgun in front of her. Her eyes peered around the area closely, watching for any movement that would require action, but there was nothing. All the doors were wide open like she had left them, no place for a person to hide. Even with all of Viper's books and odd-looking furniture, everything was open in a way that revealed everything. Luce sighed in relief, turning around after she had effectively checked the area, and glanced towards Reborn's door.

'Well, let's see how this goes,' She did the same thing as with Viper's door, slamming it wide open, and glanced around quickly. Luce left nothing unturned, observing for shadows, hidden forms in the darkness. Nothing, absolutely nothing. 'Was it just… my imagination?' As she examined the place closely for any clues, anything that might alert her to where the sound had originated from, her eyes caught sight of something on the floor. Luce blinked and stepped closer, looking over the item curiously. 'Huh, that's weird.'

It was one of Reborn's suitcases, a small one, and by the looks of it, it had apparently slid off the bed where it had been settled previously. At least, that was what Luce remembered. Relief flooded through her, she had found the source of the noise and lowered her gun in response. Smiling to herself, she pocketed the weapon into the right pocket of her dress and kneeled down to pick it up, straightening the items within carefully. Reborn was picky about how things were handled and she knew he wouldn't be pleased if anything was broken. Luckily, the suitcase had only contained clothes.

'My, I'm getting so easily spooked. I must be getting lonely if I'm starting to hear things like this and freak out so easily,' Nodding to herself as she looked over the room once more, she turned around to head down the stairs, almost skipping along. She hadn't realized she had accidentally left the door opened. 'Yep absolutely nothing is wrong.'

As she vanished down the stairs, the doorknob jiggled lightly, just quiet enough not to make much noise, and slowly, the frame swung closed.

* * *

Luce found the next few days to be quite serene except for a few instances here and there that made her pause for a moment in confusion. It didn't spook her, but it did leave her to stare questioningly. A few lights here and there would flicker on at the oddest hours, but with a quick twitch of her finger, it would turn black once more. She tossed it off as nothing more than electrical issues and placed a small note in the back of her mind to call an electrician to take a look. There was also a few times where some of her items had been moved around, like her keys which normally hung by the front door were found on the kitchen table instead. Luce just shook her head, believing that she moved it herself and had simply forgotten about it. These occurrences were more of an annoyance than anything else, but she didn't mind, nothing bad had really happened.

Of course, there was only one disturbing thing that she found herself having a hard time pushing aside. At times, she felt as if there was another presence in the house, like she wasn't alone. She tried to ignore it and continue on her way, but the sensation would only get stronger before suddenly vanishing. With that, each day seemed to pass the same way. Still, nothing bad happened and she eventually got in touch with one of the neighbors that was close by. It was by chance, honestly. The sun was out, shining in the bright blue sky, and their family had been out on their bikes, taking advantage of the wonderful weather. There was little wind, just tranquility. Luce had been sitting on the porch, enjoying the weather while it lasted, and was sipping a cup of handmade lemonade. She chatted with the family for a few short moments, exchanging some awkward greetings, before they went off. It wasn't as if the family wasn't interested in the conversation, it was more because the youngest of the group had been bugging them for a drink of water. From what Luce had managed to pick out, the family of four had been outside for almost a good two hours. The two children were more than likely exhausted.

She had sulked for a few moments in defeat; she'd been unable to have a decent conversation with anyone for the past few days, but at least she was able to get their numbers. The only people she had been able to talk to were over the phone and in the stores, none of which had been all that worthwhile. 'Don't worry, once the others arrive, it'll be lively once again.'

Keeping that in mind, she continued to move around the house, making sure that everything was as tidy as always. There were still some of those odd times when it was absolutely silent in the house and she would hear a noise or two. It would vary from the floorboards creaking to something being pushed, but she brushed it all off. It didn't sound like anything a person could make. So Luce just went with the flow, believing that there was nothing she should be alarmed about. Time passed by and before long it had been a month since moving into the house. She was still waiting for the others to arrive, but they had their own agendas and work to deal with first before coming. It couldn't be helped after all; they were people who dealt with the darkness in the underworld, some more so than others, and there couldn't be any tracks leading to this place. No one wanted to risk their safe haven.

Sighing, she finished dusting the upstairs and closed all the bedroom doors before turning to the stairs. She smiled fondly to herself for a moment, wanting to get back to the living room. Her favorite show would be coming on soon and she didn't want to miss it. Slowly, she made her way down the stairs with her left hand touching the rails that were drilled into the wall. It was something she had made sure to be installed during the renovations just in case. She didn't want anyone tripping by mistake and getting brain damage. Accidents could happen after all and there were a few in her group that were more prone to injuries than anyone else.

However, just as she got halfway down the steps, her foot suddenly gave out.

"Eh?" A high-pitched sound escaped her lips as she felt herself beginning to fall. Her grasp on the railing loosened enough to separate, losing the one thing that could stabilize her body. Her eyes widened in shock and could only watch as the floor came tumbling closer.


	3. Chapter 3

She was falling. She knew she was - it was so easy to tell as things were becoming much closer than they originally were. She spread her arms out before her, hoping to catch herself or at least break her fall. However, it did little to assist her situation. All she could see was the jumbling of her vision as she tumbled down the stairs. All she could feel was her body plummeting, bouncing down those carpeted steps. A ear-piercing scream slipped through her lips in terror, unable to stop herself from falling. She winced when her legs scraped against the hard walls, one managing to twist painfully, while her arms were out before her face in an effort to protect her head.

She didn't know how long she tumbled down those stairs but eventually her back landed against a hard flat surface. Luce blinked her eyes; trying to focus as her vision spun. She was unable to move her body an inch as she tried to regain her bearings on the situation. It was agonizingly painful, she could feel those excruciating sensations spiking up and down her body at each movement. Her legs had it the worst, she was could see splotches of blood and scrapes all down her lower extremities, smears of it also coating the walls. Letting out a hiss, her vision began to clear up as endorphins were released into her blood system, giving her some strength to move. However, the pain was unbearable and she emitted a scream as she crawled, her cuts rubbing into the cold floor.

Spots began to cloud her vision, dancing around rapidly at her attempts of moving, and would fade in and out every second. Finally, she collapsed in exhaustion, her eyes staring out to the side as she watched her door, the only thing that was preventing her from searching for help. She couldn't even crawl to the phone. She began to wonder if this was how things would end, with her body remaining on the floor in such a pathetic state until someone found her. Soon she felt darkness begin to engulf her vision, alerting her that she was loosing consciousness. Her breathing sped up at the feeling of her defeat, her body attempting one last jolt, but it ended in failure and she could only see the light growing dim as her eyelids began to close.

How she wished her family was here to help her. How she missed them all…

* * *

Luce didn't remember much after she collapsed, her consciousness coming and going with various noises that she couldn't fully recognize. She could only see some light and some delicately warm touches against her skin as she was moved before she was out once more. The next time she woke up she could hear the various sounds of voices and machines beeping around her, along with the feeling of something attached to her face. It was enough to make her stir and slowly her eyes fluttered open. Immediately, she flinched at the bright overhead lights. Luce raised a hand to cover her eyes and let out a small grumble under her breath as she tried to shift away. The voices around her quieted down and there was movement from one side, the lights dying down to the point where they were just bearable.

She blinked as her vision cleared up and glanced around her surroundings curiously. She examined her situation carefully and with suspicion. "Where?" Her voice was muffled and it took her a moment to realize she had an oxygen mask over half of her face.

"Ms. Nero?" A man suddenly entered her vision, he was dressed in clothes she associated with a doctor. Still, if the person before her really was a doctor then was she in the hospital? How? How had she even made it much less alert someone to call an ambulance? No one really knew who she was, no one. In the end, Luce couldn't remember anything, not even on how she had gotten there in the first place. Blinking, she carefully sat up, her eyes adjusting to the room's lighting, and felt the tugs of the IVs attached to her left hand. Her eyes examined the line, watching the clear fluids that were within the plastic, and drifted upwards as she stared at the bags it was connected with. She was indeed in a hospital; the familiar white sheets and beds along with the dully colored room made her relax. Her eyes eventually drifted to the man beside her and she tilted her head to the side, noticing that her hair tie was gone, allowing her long black strands free. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she listened as the doctor spoke, "You're in a hospital. Can you tell me what you remember?

The woman sighed before speaking, lifting the mask up slightly to make things easier. "I fell down the stairs at home. After that, it all went blank."

"I see," The doctor settled down onto the bed with a gentle smile. "Well, you're correct. You did fall at home and was brought here for treatment."

"My, I can't believe such a thing actually happened to me. I shouldn't be so clumsy."

"Well, I'm glad you still have a smile on your face after the whole ordeal," The doctor chuckled in amusement. "Luckily, your injuries are nothing serious and don't worry about the fall, you might not know but it's a common occurrence. Now, I'm just going to ask you some routine questions to fill out some stuff. Think you're up to it?"

"But of course."

During that time with the questioning and explaining, she found out that she had simply strained her right leg when she had twisted it during her tumble, luckily it wasn't bad enough to cause any irreparable damage. She would still be able to walk around but she would be getting one of those heavy boots to allow her foot time to heal. It would be an annoyance, but it was better than the alternative. However, both legs were wrapped in numerous bandages, red peeking through the white from her various cuts, and there was bruising across her entire right side. Luce sighed, she really had been lucky - really.

The doctor quickly cleared her for discharge, seeing as there were no lasting issues or conditions from her fall besides her foot. The questioning revealed nothing all that worthwhile, Luce knowing very well they were being used to check her neurological functions. The day she was supposed to be discharged from the hospital the doctor called for a cab seeing as she had arrived in an ambulance. It was due to arrive later in the day, the hospital had refused to allow her to drive anywhere with that boot on. Still, the shock of this having actually happened to her was unnerving and there were times it took her a while to finally understand the gravity of her situation.

Luce peered up at her doctor for a moment with a sigh before glancing down at her injures once more. Her mind couldn't help but constantly repeat that she really had been lucky, that it could have been much worse. It was mere luck that the police had been passing by to check up on the neighborhood and heard her cries for help, though she didn't really remembering doing so after she blacked out. Good thing, it wasn't known to the police that she's a known ex-mafia boss or things might have gotten worse. Still, if no one had shown… Luce shook her head, she didn't want to think about it. All of the Arcobaleno members of the house were still on their jobs and she knew she had to be strong when they weren't around. She couldn't depend on them to constantly keep her safe.

The doctor stepped closer with a chart in his hands, nodding his head in approval at the results shown. "You're lucky that someone called for help, there was no telling what could have happened if no one did."

The black-haired woman tilted her head to the side and her long hair, still untied, slid over her left shoulder. Confusion was dotted her expression, staring at the man with narrowed eyebrows. "What… do you mean?"

The doctor, not recognizing the perplexity evident in Luce's expression, continued, "Well, someone called 911 at your place, right? That was how the police came so quickly since you weren't able to. From what they told me it was a young man, maybe a teen by the sound of it over the phone. But when they arrived, it was just you. I believe the police is still here with the recording so if you want to hear the conversation, you're welcome to. Anyway, when you head home, make sure you say thanks to him. He did after all save your life."

The woman continued to stare, unwavering, not even blinking for a moment as she mulled over her situation. A simple dumbfounded expression and a certain pallor began to make its way over her. Her fingers trembled before clenching into the white blankets over her body, but that didn't stop her shaking. She could hear the heart rate monitor beside her speeding up, accelerating with her own pulse. The doctor stepped closer, asking her questions about what was wrong but no panic was revealed within his eyes. Suddenly, she turned to the man beside her, eyes wide with alarm, and took a deep breath.

She spoke, "There couldn't be anyone there. I was home all alone at that time. No one else was in the house but _me_."


	4. Chapter 4

Luce didn't know what to expect when she got the voice recording from the police. She was settled in the hospital bed, waiting for the taxi to arrive to take her home. There was so much running through her mind, especially about what the doctor had said, that she could hardly focus on anything else. She was absolutely certain that she had been home by herself - there was no chance of anyone else being there. The ex-mafia boss would have known the moment the person had stepped into the house, it was impossible not to.

Her fingers shook as she pressed the play button, listening to the recording. Everything in the room was silent; the beeping of the heart monitor gone and the door closed. She was disconnected from everything, sitting on the edge of the bed. The tape began. At first it was clear but the moment the phone was picked up a static that wasn't normal grew in the background.

" _1-1-8, what is your emergency?"_

" _Fell…"_

There was a slight pause that followed as the female voice of the receiver tried to hear better. The static was much stronger than before. _"Hello? Please tell me your emergency."_

" _She fell…"_

" _Who fell?"_

" _The woman here… She fell down the stairs. Help her."_ Luce almost gasped at that as the voice suddenly became clear as day. It was a male voice and quite young by the sound of it. However, she couldn't tell if he was a teenager or a young man and there was a slight flicker in his voice the longer he was on. She could tell it was beginning to clear up at each word and the fuzziness was beginning to vanish far into the background. Still, shivers ran down her spine at the thought of that voice, of that person using her phone inside her house.

" _Sir?"_

" _Please help her, she needs help."_

After that last sentence, the phone call was cut off, leaving silence in the background. Immediately upon the hang-up, the static was gone. The recording stopped with a click and Luce stared down at the recorder in wonder. Her mind was already thinking back towards when she was in the house. There were so many odd things that had happened; the flickering of lights, the footsteps, the movement of items, other instances that were undeniably unnatural. Was it really possible that there was a… ghost in the house? She wanted nothing more than to dismiss it, it just wasn't possible. Sure she believed in the supernatural, but never once had it occurred to her. Her place was supposed to be the perfect house, one that was meant to be shared with everyone for years to come. Her fingers gripped harder into the recording device and she sighed heavily.

Eventually, she was called out by the nurse for the taxi's arrival. She was going to head home now, home to that house that might possibly be haunted. With a heavy heart, she began her track down the hallways in the black boot on her leg. Although the doctor didn't want her to walk so soon, she wanted to. At least, to get used to everything since she would be on her own. She wandered down the hallways, deep in thought with her paperwork in her arms, and eventually reached the awaiting car. Giving a small smile towards the driver, she slipped into the back seat and gave the address of her home, speaking very little afterwards. Within seconds, they were off driving down numerous streets while Luce was keeping quiet in the back. Her mind was still going over everything, thinking over all the strange events that had happened within the household. She still had a hard time believing that there was someone else in the house, someone definitely not alive.

Luce didn't know what to do. What was she supposed to do? However, at the same time… something else slipped into her mind. 'Why did the ghost call for help? Why did it… save me?' Her thoughts began to wonder from there, thinking back to the events once more. Never once had she been harmed, never once had the presence done anything to hurt her. Sure she had been scared but no injuries had ever been inflicted. It was strange. Still, a ghost was a ghost and it had obviously been there long before she had ever moved in. Why hadn't she heard anything about this before buying? Why hadn't the person told her that the place was haunted? Or that someone had died? Luce honestly felt like killing the person who sold the house to her. Maybe strangulation would be the best method.

'What to do now? Should I call a church or a psychic or something?' Luce peered out the side window, watching as everything went by. It was like watching TV as the channels flickered. 'Maybe I should wait until later…' Closing her eyes, she leaned back and felt like falling asleep, everything rushing up to her all at once. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to head home but the house was hers and there was nowhere else she could go. Within an hour, she was in front of the place that she supposedly called hers and after saying goodbye to the driver she slowly began her trek towards it.

Everything looked the same, everything felt the same – it was like nothing had changed. Still, she continued forward and reached for the front door, opening it quietly since it was unlocked. When had it been unlocked? She wasn't sure and she certainly couldn't remember. She had expected her door to be busted opened from the rescuers trying to save her but there was no evidence of that. Had the ghost unlocked it knowing what would happen next? There were too many things to think about and all she really wanted to do was rest. Her eyes peered over the entire house and she turned around to lock the door with a sharp click. Everything was quiet, nothing seemed abnormal, and she began her trek towards her bedroom on the first floor. She passed by the various rooms, seeing nothing out of place until she got to the kitchen.

Luce paused, staring at the table in question, and spotted the various envelopes that were scattered on top. 'Mail? When had I gotten that?' She went closer and peered at everything questionably. Each letter had been organized perfectly: one stack being bills, another spam, and the last as friends and family. Her right hand reached out for the last pile and lifted up the first one, finding it to be from Reborn. She smirked and immediately tore it open, getting to the message underneath. Her eyes went over everything and she smiled fondly. Reborn would be coming back soon, by the end of the week to be exact, and would remain in the house for the following months. That single piece of news gave a breath of fresh air knowing that she wouldn't be alone any longer. It would be nice to have some protection in the house, especially from the number one hitman in the world.

Still, that meant she would still be alone with the ghost for the time being. 'Is there really one? Or did someone really break into my place? No, a ghost would make more sense… And how did the mail get inside? I'm certain I didn't get it before the accident. Did the ghost do it?' There were so many possibilities running through her mind, rampaging continuously. However, just as she began shuffling through the rest of her mail, the air began to cool down. She gasped, recognizing the sudden changes as the same as before, and a breath of fog appeared before her face. Could it be? She had read that ghosts being nearby made the room grow cold.

"Hello?" Luce called out with hesitation, glancing all around the kitchen and the various attached rooms for anything. No one. Her movements were awkward with thanks to the heavy boot, but she made do. "Is anyone there?"

Still no answer. Despite that, she didn't feel alone. There was definitely someone else with her. The likeness of a ghost was extremely possible now. Moving around the table, Luce settled down onto one of the chairs, getting a clear view of all sides of the kitchen. She didn't want to be surprised at all.

"Are you… a ghost?" At that question, the aura in the atmosphere shifted. It wasn't threatening, no, it was more of… surprise? Seeing as nothing had happened, Luce pushed forward. "If you are a… ghost, can you do something? Please?" She added a little plea at the end, wanting to get this all done and over with. The air was silent, but the presence hadn't left, like it was watching her carefully.

And then she heard it, a small knock against the table. A gasp slipped past her lips and she held down every instinct to run. She needed to stay still and get through everything. There was no telling whether she might get another chance like this. "Were you the one that… called for help?"

Another knock came on the table. It sounded like someone's knuckles were hitting the edge, gently enough not to shake the table. The sound came from the opposite side to her.

"That's a yes, right?" Another knock.

Luce sighed in relief, so the ghost had called for help. At least that meant the ghost wasn't evil. Still, that meant the voice on the recording was the ghost's. 'A young male, huh?' Despite finding that out there were still plenty of other questions to go through. There had to be easier way to get through everything than just have the ghost knock against the table for yes and no. 'Wait, don't I have those…' She suddenly stood up, sparkles in her eyes. "I got it! Don't leave, Mr. Ghost! I'll be right back."

Immediately, Luce shuffled towards the closet, knowing exactly what she needed. They were childish items but she loved them anyway since they were always so cute to use on the refrigerator. Magnetic alphabet letters, that was what they were. As she opened the closet, she blinked when she felt the presence behind her, almost like it was trailing behind curiously to see what was happening. Luce almost wanted to laugh at the thought and searched for the box deep within the rest of things. Sadly, it was at the top of the closet on the highest shelf and as she reached for it, her fingers just barely reached it. Grumbling under her breath, she spun around to see if she could get a chair, only to hear some shuffling from the closet. As she turned back around, the box was now at her feet.

"Oh…" She blinked before breaking out into a smile. There was no doubt in her mind that the ghost had helped her. "Thanks!" Lifting the box up, she made her way back to the kitchen after closing the door behind her. Luce opened the lid of the box and sprawled the contents onto the table, multiple letters spilling out. There were duplicates of each letter, some more than others for more uses. "These should help us communicate!" She spread the items out, making them easier to see while providing space to form the words. "Could you tell me your name?"

Almost instantly, the letters began to move. ' _Tsuna_.'

"Tsuna, huh?" Well, at least she now had a name to her ghost, but there was one question she needed an answer to, one that would tell her everything. "Are you going to make me leave?"

' _No_.'

Luce blinked. "Do you want me to stay?"

' _Yes_ ,' Soon after that came out, more letters began to move. ' _It's lonely here by myself_.'

The female smiled softly at those words, understanding how staying home all by oneself could feel. It was kinda funny. She was relating to a ghost of all people. "How long have you been here?"

' _Don't know. Thirty years, maybe? Lost count after a while_ ,' The shuffling continued. ' _I died at age 24. It was a car accident but I came back here since this is my home_.'

Luce was surprised to hear the ghost write that. From what she believed, most didn't know they were dead or was that all fake? Still, it interested her. "Do you remember everything that happened in your life before you died?"

' _Most of it, there are a few parts I don't but I remember my death_ ,' The letters were moved around again after reshuffling. Luce would have thought of it as psychic powers like Viper's, but this was clearly different. ' _My family lived here, but once I died, they left. They couldn't bare the memories and so I've remained here ever since_.'

"That's quite sad. Well, I guess you're welcome to stay here. I can't really force you out anyway. You were here before I was." Luce chuckled gently, finding the ghost not to be as bad as she originally thought. It was pleasant, really. As she thought about that, she suddenly yawned, her body trying to tell her to rest. Despite sleeping in the hospital, her mind itself was the one that was tired and a nap sounded pleasing to her. The ghost must have known that and spelled out a message with the magnets.

' _Go rest, I won't be going anywhere_.'

"That sounds lovely. Well, it was nice to actually meet you, Tsuna. I'll see you in a bit." Luce was about to reach for the letters to put them back only to watch the items get lifted up by some invisible force and dropped into the box. The lid was sealed on top and the room fell into silence. The ex-mafia boss couldn't help but smile. It was funny in a way and she slowly got up, muttering a small 'thanks' to the air before turning around. She made her way towards her bedroom, the presence that had been with her gone, and closed the door.

She had a strong gut feeling that it'll be interesting around the house from now on.

* * *

After her nap, Luce had immediately gone back to her normal routine in the house, trying to get everything set up to keep her mind off things. There was a slight hesitation when it came to the stairs because of her accident, but she made it through. Of course, Tsuna's presence wasn't too far behind, traveling silently beside her. It was comforting in a way, how the ghost remained with her, and it made the house seem less lonely. Smiling to herself, she went straight to Reborn's room on the left and began to prepare for his arrival.

When she needed something heavy to be moved around, Tsuna had already reacted, lifting the items up with ease and dropping them off near their target point. There was no doubt Luce was getting used to her other occupant, not minding the extra presence and help she received. It was odd - the thoughts of Tsuna being a scary and horrible ghost had vanished completely from her mind. Still, it would be nice to have a conversation that didn't involve items, but it was better than nothing. As she finished setting everything up for Reborn's arrival, she went towards the hallway, knowing that Tsuna would be behind her.

"So, Tsuna, why are you haunting this place?" She asked the air as she made her way down the stairs, wanting to get to the kitchen to learn more about her new friend. The presence beside remained quiet for a moment before shooting off ahead - it was obvious that the ghost was heading towards the magnet letters. Luce could hear the clattering of the words being spelled and entered the room to see the message already spelled out.

' _Not sure, I guess I wasn't ready to leave yet_.'

The woman just smiled, moving on to start dinner for herself. She had arrived back home from the hospital a little after noon. "I see. Well, I guess there's no problem with the two of us co-existing. It might actually be nice. Oh, that's right, which room was your old one?"

The letters shuffled once more before finally spelling something out. ' _The one you were cleaning. It was originally mine._ '

"Reborn's room?" Luce rubbed the bottom of her chin before realization struck her. "Wait, does that mean you were the one that pushed Reborn's suitcase to the floor that day?"

There was a momentary pause before the letters moved. ' _Yes, but it was an accident. I was going to lie down on the bed when I accidentally kicked it off_.'

"Oh dear, and Reborn will be coming back soon. I wonder how he's going to react to this especially since he'll be sleeping there," The woman muttered under her breath, trying to think of a new idea. But there was none, she couldn't just move all the rooms around since then there would be one Arcobaleno without a place to stay when everyone arrived. Plus, she also wanted to see Reborn's reaction when he arrived and found there was a ghost haunting his room. She grinned, that did sound like fun. She'd always wanted to see how the number one hitman would react when finding someone un-killable. "Hey, Tsuna, when Reborn comes back, don't reveal yourself. I want you to act like a… ghost."

There was a silence that followed, Tsuna not moving any other items in return. It was clear that he was questioning the living person, but didn't do anything.

"You'll see when he arrives. You might actually enjoy this." Luce just smiled, turning around to continue cooking, all a while imagining how things would happen in the near future. She could practically see it already.


	5. Chapter 5

Reborn glanced up at the house he'd hopefully be staying in for the next couple of years. He was settled in the driver's seat of his car, looking out his window with the vehicle still running. The radio was off, leaving the encased space in would-be silence if it weren't for the low humming of the engine. It was a wonderful-looking place, better than the other houses he had seen or previously lived in. Luce had obviously thought carefully upon choosing the right place, something he was grateful for. It was isolated from wandering eyes or ears and large enough to provide everyone with a certain amount of comfort. He leaned against the seat, resting his head back, and sighed. Originally he hadn't been all that keen on the idea of staying with everyone, he enjoyed being alone due to his field of work, but Luce had managed to convince him, and everyone else, otherwise. She had claimed that it would be safer and he could see how that would work.

He was a hitman, the best of the best, and he had plenty of enemies. The list was too long to even begin writing and as Luce had pointed out it would be safe with everyone around. The group of them could accomplish anything if they put their minds to it and worked together.

Closing his eyes, he went over the list of items he had with him, stored either in the backseat or the trunk of his car. The rest that wouldn't be suspicious to people's eyes, unlike his weapons, had been packed into a mover's van, leaving him to clean up his more conspicuous items. Shifting the car into drive, he pulled up onto the driveway and parked at the very back. Within moments, he was stepping out of the vehicle and pulling out his luggage. His eyes continued to wander towards the house, examining each and every spot carefully. It looked perfect so far, the front yard, which was obviously handled by Luce, contained a variety of beautiful plants, and the best were the flowers that just seemed to brighten the scheme. The trees that surrounded the area gave plenty amounts of shade and despite the color of the house standing out amongst the green, it sat there peacefully as if nothing was wrong. Reborn made quick work of the patio steps and reached up to knock on the front door. An odd sensation grew in his stomach as he knocked on the door of his new home but he pushed it down; he would just need to get used to it.

At first it was quiet, however, Reborn's sharp hearing picked up the sounds of footsteps behind the door. As the noise got closer, Reborn perceived Luce's steps as being slightly… off. He raised an eye eyebrow at that, curious as to the reason why. It wasn't a normal sound. It was heavy, like she was wearing something over her one of her feet. Still, he didn't do anything, merely waiting for the leader of the group to arrive.

As the door opened with a loud click of the bolt being undone, Reborn took that moment to examine the woman before him. Everything about her was the same, nothing had changed all that much since he had last seen her months ago. She still had that familiar smile, the same clothes, everything. However, there was one thing that stood out: her feet. His eyes sharpened at the sight, staring at the black boot that encased her foot. He skipped all introductions, all courtesies, and went straight to the issue. "What happened?"

"What? No hello?" Luce chuckled in amusement as she gently teased the hitman, peering down at the boot. She lifted the annoyance up slightly, already used to having it around. "Oh, I just fell, but don't worry, it's just a sprain. I'll be getting it off next week so everything is perfectly fine."

"Why didn't you call earlier for help?" Reborn stepped in, placing his bags onto the floor gently. His shoes clicked against the hardwood surface and he took off his jacket, tossing it over the boxes. His dark eyes, which were shaded with the color of the night, briefly examined the entry area, glancing over the various welcoming decorations before focusing back onto the foot. "One of us could have come back earlier to help you out."

Luce smiled gently, shaking her head. Every member of the Arcobaleno continued to be concerned about her - it was kinda cute in its own little way. Nevertheless, they were all busy, most working on their jobs, and she didn't want to risk the chance of outing them with a phone call. "No, I'm okay. I can take care of myself." She didn't want to mention that Tsuna had been helping her greatly over the past few days. It was surprising that the ghost would do so much for her and she was grateful for the constant help and close presence. Still, it took merely seconds before it became clear that what Tsuna had spelled out on the kitchen table was true. He was lonely, incredibly lonely, and he was attaching himself to her for company. It was so obvious that she'd have to be a fool not to realize it. Luce was absolutely delighted that Tsuna was so kindhearted and understanding, he knew just when to back off or come closer.

Tsuna had even used the letters to spell out his desire in staying away from the bathrooms. Her worry about that hadn't existed until he'd mentioned it. Still, that meant Tsuna could watch over the house whenever she was sleeping or away on business. It was quite nice and comforting knowing that the ghost would keep things safe. Despite everything, there was always one question bubbling around her brain: Could Tsuna talk? She remembered hearing his voice over the phone recording and she really wanted to hear it again. Conversations would be made much easier. She'd have to mention it to the ghost the next time they were alone.

Reborn looked like he was going to shrug his shoulders, knowing better than to argue with Luce. Instead, he just shook his head, turning his attention back to the insides of the place. She was fine and that was all that really mattered. "Fine, fine, I won't ask anymore. Now where's my room? Or will I be choosing it myself?"

"Nope, I have all the rooms picked out and for good reasons." Luce chuckled, immediately heading up the stairs. Most of the luggage was left downstairs for the time being as Reborn followed behind, looking attentive as he watched her footsteps. The female almost wanted to sigh but she resisted, knowing the hitman meant well. Everyone always acted like that around her, making sure that everything concerning her was perfect. Luce turned to head straight to the bedroom, she could feel Tsuna not too far behind. He was hiding within the walls, keeping his chilly presence from being detected. Reborn, however, didn't sense nor feel a thing and simply continued to follow along. As Luce opened the bedroom door, she stepped to the side to allow the hitman entry. "This will be your place and your neighbor will be Viper. Across from you on the other side will be Skull, Colonello, and Fong. Verde, Lal, and myself will be downstairs."

"Good, those arrangements are suitable." The hitman peered around the bedroom, finding it quite a decent size and comfortable enough to settle into with minimal issues. Most of his smaller weapons could be held within his closest or under his bed, while the rest would go into a weapons room that was stored downstairs. Those spots might not be the best in terms of hiding, but it was great compared to his previous living situation. He nodded his head in satisfaction and glanced back at Luce. "Looks great so far. All my stuff that was sent out beforehand is already here, right?"

"Yeah, and I've already put them away. You're welcome to move it around, but all in all, your room is ready for you to stay in."

"Good, alright, then let me settle and take a quick shower before joining you downstairs," Reborn lifted up his fedora, releasing his spiky black strands underneath, and placed it down onto the nightstand. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back, before letting his fingers run over one of his sideburns, curling it around his finger. The moment he released the strand of hair it sprung back into place, bouncing at his movements. His sharp eyes continued to observe his surroundings, taking note of the two windows in his room, and peeked outside. It gave the perfect view of the streets, something he most certainly liked. It was obvious Luce had chosen his room to suit his needs. Turning towards his bed, it had already been made with his personal sheets and blankets, the pillows positioned exactly how he enjoyed it. He twisted around towards the head of the building. "I'll search the house after I've done everything. I just finished my previous mission today so I want a good shower to wash off the dirt and sweat I've accumulated."

Luce nodded her head to that, standing outside the bedroom. "Yeah, sure. Go right ahead. Do you need some help with your items?"

"No," Reborn snorted, his eyes glancing down at the black boot. "I got it. You're injured after all."

The woman looked like she was about to retort to that but held it in. Reborn's gentleman-like behavior was annoying at times despite her knowing he meant well. "Alright. Well, perhaps I'll make you a snack after you finish. Get something to eat before taking that shower, okay?"

Reborn peered up and nodded. "That's fine. It would be nice."

"Glad to hear it."

* * *

Reborn ran a hand through his hair as he slicked the strands away from his eyes, keeping his hair from sticking to his face. He listened to the sounds of water pounding against his body, a constant music to his ears. His eyes were shut but he knew exactly where he was. As the water ran down his face and the rest of his form, he found himself relaxing at this slight luxury. This was something he couldn't do when not at home. While outside he had to be constantly on his toes, never knowing if someone might try to backstab him when he had just relaxed. After all, his most vulnerable positions were either when he was in the shower or sleeping.

As his hand went through his hair once more, he let out a soft sigh and began his daily shower routine. The shampoo went in first as he scrubbed through his thick strands, putting in effort to clean the dirt and sweat that had gathered there out, and maybe a little bit of blood from his latest victim too. He massaged it into his scalp, making sure that not a spot was missed. As the water rushed through his hair, washing the white suds out, he momentarily opened his eyes to watch as thin lines travelled down his body before reaching the hard floor beneath his feet. Everything went swirling straight to the drain, disappearing into the deep darkness. When he was satisfied that the shampoo was all out, he went for the conditioner, pouring the silk-like lotion into the palm of his left hand, and brought it up into his short hair to do the same as he had done with the shampoo. His fingers continued to weave, making sure that no section was missed, and kept his hair out of spray range to let it take root.

He used that moment to rest his eyes, closing them, and took in the sounds of everything around him. Leaning against the tiled walls, he reopened his eyes to glance around the bathroom. Everything was fogged up, preventing him from seeing the other side of the glass, but it didn't matter right now. He was safe here. As he continued to let the conditioner settle into his hair, he allowed himself this moment temporary peace to unwind.

_Clank._

Reborn's eyes, which were half-lidded in his restful state, snapped wide open and on full alert. He froze, tensing up, and listened intently to his surroundings. At first, he thought it was a prank, that Luce was trying to mess with him, but it wasn't possible. Luce had never been one to do something like this and she wasn't even able to sneak around for the life of her, especially with that boot on her leg. Not only that, she was downstairs, not in the same room with him. Slowing his breathing to control himself, his eyes peered around the area through the fogged glass, trying to see behind everything despite the disadvantage he was at.

'Is it possible that someone managed to sneak in? So soon? I just arrived here.' Biting the bottom of his lip, he went around to the door to exit the shower, not caring about his nudity. The door snapped open from the magnet and Reborn bit back a curse. If there _was_ someone here, they were probably alerted from that one sound. It wasn't exactly silent after all. Stepping out, he ignored the cold air that rushed in and tried to prevent his body from shivering, but that didn't stop the goose bumps from rising up on his skin. His eyes scanned the area, making sure he didn't miss a single thing. No one. There was no one there. Almost releasing the breath he had been holding, his eyes turned towards the mirror as he thought everything had been nothing more than just his imagination. However, the second he saw his reflection through the mirror, he froze.

_Hello._

Reborn blinked, his eyes trained on the word. He stared some more before his mind finally processed the image before him, like the gears within his brain had broken loose from being trapped. Immediately, he went straight to the bathroom door to make sure that it was locked and indeed it was. 'How could someone have come in? Did they lock the door behind them?' Peering back at the scene, he stepped closer towards the written words. 'It looks like someone used their finger to write that.' His eyes trailed down towards the counter where he saw the cup that had been holding his toothbrush knocked over. The item that had been contained within had fallen into the sink, landing straight into the bottom with the toothbrush's bristles flattened against the side. 'Well, that must have been what made the noise.'

His eyes glanced back towards the door, the door that would lead to his bedroom, and growled silently in frustration. He had no weapons on him, having left them in his room, and he glanced around to look for something to use for defense. However there was nothing all that useful. Deciding on the same cup that had been tipped over, he stalked over to the doorknob and carefully opened it with a slight twist. It creaked open as the lock came out and Reborn sneered hatefully to himself for making such a stupid sound that would easily give him away to his attacker. 'Wait… how was someone able to get in without opening the lock like this?'

Ignoring questions that were piling up within his mind, he rushed the door open and immediately surveyed the room for anyone or any sign of evidence that someone had come inside. It was empty as well. His footsteps were silent as he went around the room, ignoring the trail of water he left behind, and he went straight to the door that would lead to the hallway. Locked. He went to the windows to double check everything. They were locked as well, nothing had been moved and there were no signs of intrusion. Everything was exactly the same as before he had gone into the bathroom earlier for his shower.

'Must have been my imagination. The cup just fell, that was it, but that wouldn't explain the words.' Reborn ran a hand through his hair, only to pause halfway. He grumbled, he had forgotten the conditioner was still in his hair. Pulling his hand out, he peered down at the greasy liquid that coated his fingers and rubbed his thumb and forefinger together. 'Better get this stuff out before investigating further.' Turning around, he went straight back into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him. A familiar popping sound echoed in the room, alerting him to the fact that no one could have possibly entered without letting him know beforehand even if he was in the shower. The water continued to run in the background and the room was foggy despite the door being open to allow fresh air to flow in.

He went straight to the counter to put the cup away before freezing to his spot. 'Im… possible.' The cup in his hand almost dropped to the floor as he stared up at the foggy mirror. The word 'hello' was still there, faded slightly from the constant building of moisture, but there was something else that made him tense in shock.

Now there was a smiley face besides the word. It wasn't possible for such a thing to occur naturally.


	6. Chapter 6

Luce didn't know what to expect when Reborn came down the stairs after that shower of his. She really didn't. Despite knowing that Tsuna was going to play a few pranks on him, she knew that Reborn was a strong man who was never really moved by anything unless it was personal. But how would he react to a ghost messing with him? That, she didn't know. So she couldn't help but be a little eager when she heard his footsteps come down the stairs, listening to everything carefully to see if there were any differences in the tones.

However, Reborn strolled in looking like there was nothing wrong with the world and sat down at the table with his legs crossed below. He appeared perfectly normal, like nothing had actually happened. He was dressed lightly, missing his jacket and fedora, and his hair was slicked back impeccably from the wash. Luce tilted her head at the sight and shrugged her shoulders. Reborn was probably hiding his emotions and thoughts about the situation so as not to alert her to anything that was going on. It was pretty clear of him unless Tsuna hadn't really done anything. The hitman was always that type of gentlemanly person when it came to woman. Luce smiled softly towards the male and placed down a plate of food, something simple that would sustain him until dinner.

"Did you have any problems finding this place?" Luce asked, trying to start a simple conversation.

Reborn took a bite of his provided tuna salad sandwich and shook his head. "No, it was quite easy. Nice place, I can already see your touches." He nodded in thanks when the leader placed down a cup of espresso, his favorite drink. "You really considered everything, didn't you? You chose the perfect place for all of us."

"But of course. We're not exactly a quiet bunch of people."

The hitman smirked at those words, knowing exactly how true that was. His mind momentarily flashed to his other companions, knowing how their personalities would sometimes clash with each other. The resulting amount of noise from their fights would certainly draw a lot of unwanted attention. Well, anyone would be suspicious if they repeatedly heard gunshots going off throughout the day. He took another bite, chewing slowly as he peered up at the owner of the household before looking around the place once more. He saw nothing suspicious about the incident in the bathroom and was tempted to sigh. Shaking his head mentally, he tried to forget about the incident.

He knew that eventually, with such strangeness, he would need to thoroughly investigate the place to see if there was anything hidden – either in its history or if there was something that was left behind. He didn't believe anything really happened in the bathroom, that the sounds had come from behind the wall or the lock on the door probably wasn't on. Although the house looked quite well managed, it was always possible that the previous caretaker didn't exactly take care of it properly. It must have been the house itself and the words on the mirror were probably left behind, never being cleaned off correctly. Thinking logically about everything, he dismissed the occurrence without a second thought. Of course, that didn't mean he was going to relax. He was a hitman through and through and wouldn't hesitate in firing the next time he heard a sound. Shoot first, ask questions later – that was his motto. Well, aside from the 'do everything with your dying will'.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Reborn had attempted to get himself settled into his new home by exploring the various rooms. He even went outside to the woods behind the house, taking a small walk around the area to see if there was anything that might be hidden from one's eyes. There wasn't really anything, but it was still wonderful exploring the woods in the setting sunlight. It was peaceful, only the sounds of the wind and animals could be heard. For the rest of the day and night, he sat out on the front porch, watching the scenery in front of the house. It was quite enjoyable, a break from his dark life. He could see the point of Luce choosing this place.

Later that night, when it was already bedtime, Reborn took that time to settle into his new bedroom. His stuff that had been brought in earlier that day had already been sorted out and organized into fitting locations. There was also his new bed, it was wonderful. The mattress was soft yet still had that firmness to it that didn't have him sinking into the middle.

Reborn buried his face into his pillow, enjoying the silkiness of the pillowcase. The softness helped ease his mind about many things, leaving him in peace. Huffing gently to himself, he pulled the blankets closer to his form, snuggling into the warmth as the night went on. Everything was quiet, it was just absolute silence. It was something he loved dearly during the night since it gave him a sense of peace. If it was quiet, it meant there was no one around or awake. Even if someone was trying to sneak into his new found home, he would hear them. The beating of the heart, the puffs of air, everything could be heard in such a silence. His eyes were closed as he buried his face further into the soft pillow and sighed blissfully.

As he was just beginning to drift off into dreamland, he heard a small squeak of the boards. Immediately, he shifted in bed by habit as he tried to concentrate on the sound before pushing it off, thinking it was just the floor boards creaking. The sound was too far off, outside his bedroom door. It wasn't something he needed to pay attention to. Reborn stretched momentarily before calming down, waiting for himself to relax once more into the sheets.

Just as he fully relaxed, the blankets were suddenly tugged downward to his waist. Reborn snapped his eyes open, instantaneously jumping up from his bed, and peered down at the end to see if there was anyone there. His eyes examined the entire area, already adjusted to the darkness of the room. No one. There was no one there. Reborn growled darkly in anger, tugging the covers back up around his shoulders without any resistance. He kept a firm grip on the sheets, lying back down as he tried to relax and ignore what had just happened. It wasn't possible for his sheets to be pulled down like that when there was no one there in the first place, it just wasn't possible. However, he couldn't stop the process his mind was going through. His head kept thinking over all the strange happenings that were just hours apart. As he tried to think of a logical explanation for all of these strange occurrences, especially the one that had just occurred, his sheets were pulled down once more. This time, it went flying off the bed completely like it had been ripped away. Reborn spun around, hopping off the bed to find the intruder.

Still nothing in the sight.

"Who's there?" He stepped against the hardwood barefooted, ignoring the shiver that went up his spine from the coldness, and spun around the room carefully. Reborn stalked towards the end of the bed and grabbed hold of the sheets, trying to find something that would explain everything. But he found nothing, nothing that could be seen. As he placed the blankets back onto the bed, fluffing them out to be comfortable, he suddenly found a small bubble-thing under the sheets and in the center of the bed. "What the…"

He automatically reached towards the bubble, pressing down to see if there was something underneath. It wasn't that large, just big enough to be the size of a hand, and watched as the bubble went down at the compression. The oddest thing was that he felt nothing underneath. Just the mattress and that was it. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, pulling away from the spot. The bubble was gone until it began to blow up once more like someone was blowing air into it, remaining in the same spot as if taunting him. Reborn raised his other eyebrow at the sight and this time pulled the sheets back to see what was underneath. There was nothing. He reached down and pressed onto the spot, trying to figure out how that had happened.

Knock.

The hitman glanced up towards his bedroom door, thinking someone was on the other side, but he didn't move. His mind was already logically considering his situation. It was around eleven at night, Luce wouldn't be awake around this time, then that left… Reborn took a step back instead of forward and reached towards his jacket that was hanging on a chair against his desk to pull out a small handgun. A silencer was at the end and he clicked the safety off, ready to fire at any moment.

Knock. Knock.

He silently growled, his onyx eyes snapping towards his bed. The sound had come from the wall behind his bed this time, the knock loud and clear. It was like someone was rapping their knuckles against the wood gently, like a small tap and was obviously demanding attention. Reborn glanced from his door to the spot behind the bed. Was he being messed with?

Knock. Knock.

'What the…' The sound had come from his window this time. He was certain of that but knew it wasn't possible. This was the second floor after all. Reborn carefully observed the window that had a curtain covering the frame, preventing him from seeing the other side. Keeping his weapon at his side, he slowly stepped towards the window, following the sound with his sharp ears. He couldn't see anything on the curtains from the moonlight behind them, no shadow to reveal the figure who was causing all of this trouble. His mind was racing, trying once more to find some logical explanation, but he turned up with nothing. 'Could it be… supernatural?' Reborn wanted to curse that out, he didn't really believe in things like that, but it would explain this mess. It would explain it easily. His fingers slowly grasped onto the curtain and with one strong tug, he snapped the blinds back to reveal the outside world. He examined each angle and corner, hoping to find something. But just like everything else, there was nothing there. The window had been placed in an area that faced the street and there was no ledge for someone to stand on to reach this spot.

Knock. Knock.

Reborn froze, a shiver running down his spine. The knock had come behind him, but not just behind. It was from his _closet_. 'Shit.' Slowly he spun around, gazing at the wooden door. There was no light and he was certain there was no way to gain entry from on the other side. Regardless, he pulled his pride and courage together and stepped forward, wanting to get to the bottom of this. He hesitated for a moment when his fingers began to reach out to the knob, not sure if he was even going to find anything. It was probably going to be empty again like everything else so far. He was being messed with; he had no doubt of that. Growling loudly, he grasped the knob tightly with his fingernails attempting to dig into the metal and swung the door open. A gust of air hit him at the force, ruffling his hair and clothes, but as he expected, there was nothing but darkness. Still, he turned on the closet light, stepping in to look over the place to settle his mind. There was no hidden entryway, no possible explanation as to how that noise came to be. Nothing.

A small shiver of fear fell down his spine, he was unsure about his unknown situation. Could there really be… ghosts? Reborn didn't believe in such bullshit. He only believed in what he could actually hit and this wasn't one of them. Even though Viper had his psychic abilities, abilities that, many times, he couldn't see with his eyes, Reborn could still dodge Viper's attacks and return his own assault. This was something else. He took a few steps back after closing the closet door, turning off the light, and rotated towards the rest of the room. There was no way he was going to be able to get any sort of rest now, none whatsoever. Sneering angrily to himself, he forced himself to calm his beating heart and took a deep breath to let out all the built up tension that bad been created within mere seconds.

'I need a drink, something to at least calm me down.' Reborn ran a hand through his hair, smoothing out the black locks. It was quiet now – no sound and no strange knocking either. Taking that whatever was causing everything had calmed down, Reborn stepped towards the bedroom door and twisted on the knob open, stepping out of the cursed room. He needed to get away from here for now, to rest his mind. He placed his hands into his pockets, trying to keep an aura of calm despite what he had just faced and slowly made his way down the stairs. The place was dark, late into the night, but he was well adapted to this type of setting. It was something he was familiar with; he worked and lived in this area.

His footsteps were completely silent even as he went down the stairs and glanced down the hallway where Luce was located. The lights were off, that he expected. There was no way she would still be awake at this point of time. Making his way towards the kitchen, he flicked on the lights and stepped around the unfamiliar room he had only been in twice. He only remembered where certain things were located from where he had explored and Luce had opened. However, all he needed was a glass and a bottle of alcohol of some sort. Luckily for him, his boss knew all about his favorite types of drinks, something he appreciated when she told him during dinner.

Grabbing the needed supplies from two cabinets, he went towards the refrigerator to grab some ice, not wanting something lukewarm going down his throat. As he leaned over the refrigerator, taking notice of the blank door that only had the words 'things to do' with various letter magnets scattered around, he pressed the glass into the ice machine. The familiar sound of the gears inside the icebox working filled the room and Reborn felt himself finally calming down completely. However, when he pulled back, his glass filled, it took every will in his body to not drop said glass to the floor.

' _Hello Reborn'_

"What…" There, on the right door, the letter magnets had spelled out a greeting. The message that had been there before was completely gone and Reborn knew that, he knew that for certain. It couldn't have been just a simple trick of his eyes or someone coming in to mess with him. Placing the glass down onto the center table, he reached towards the magnets and pulled one off. He didn't see anything suspicious or anything that would explain how they could have moved there. "How did…"

He took a few steps back and turned away from the sight, not wanting to see it. He couldn't believe it, not at all. 'There can't be such thing as a ghost…' Reborn opened the drink and poured himself a large cup of whiskey, gulping about half of it down within seconds. He could feel it burning down his throat, but he ignored it, hoping to give himself some sort of clarity. His eyes were shut while he once again tried to calm himself down, and as he slowly opened them, he blinked.

Before him at the end of the table was a young male, somewhere in his mid to early twenties, staring directly at him. The male looked harmless, watching him almost out of curiosity, and tilted his head to one side for a moment. At that movement, his shoulder length spiky brown hair at fell across his face in long bangs. They covered up his large honey-colored eyes that were obviously looking straight at him and seemed more alive than the man physically appeared. He was dressed in a long-sleeved, button-up white shirt and plain black slacks. It fit the man well, forming around his body perfectly, but that wasn't the issue. The problem was _how_ the person had got there and when.

Reborn didn't move, simply staring at the other inquisitively with suspicion casting over his eyes. 'When had he snuck up on me? I didn't hear any doors or windows opening.' He peered around the room from the corner of his eyes, his mind still clear despite the alcohol that was running through his veins. He didn't have his weapons with him, but he was fine with that, he was skilled in close combat and there were plenty of items in the kitchen that could be taken advantage of. Placing his glass onto the counter, he took a step around the table.

"Who are you?" His voice was even, showing no fear to this stranger. "And how did you get here?"

The brunet didn't say anything, glancing around him curiously as if he hadn't noticed the words being pointed towards him. It was like he was looking for said stranger.

Reborn growled and slammed his hand against the table, startling the other. "Hey, you! There are only two of us here! Don't try to act stupid."

This time, it caught the younger man's attention, blinking rapidly as he tried to confirm Reborn's words. He reached up and pointed towards himself in surprise like he hadn't expected to get caught.

"Yes _you_."

"Eh?" The male whispered with surprise lacing his voice. "You can… see me?" The brunet stepped forward as if trying to confirm. "You can… hear me?"

"Of course, idiot. Have you been the one trying to scare me this entire time?" Reborn didn't understand the strangeness of the brunet at all. Why was it so strange that he could see him? Of course he could see him! He was standing there as clear as day.

The brunet reached up to grasp his shirt near the center and bit down on his bottom lip. "But it's impossible for you to see me."

"Why?"

" _Because I'm dead_."

Reborn only noticed in that one moment, from those words, that the male was hovering a few inches off the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this isn't as scary as others want it to be mainly because you guys already know what's going on and who's causing the entire mess. Hopefully, my next update won't take as long... maybe.


End file.
